


依桑嘿的小拳王？

by MSir4x4



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: ABO, F/F, Other, moonsun, 日月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSir4x4/pseuds/MSir4x4
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	依桑嘿的小拳王？

砰！ 砰！  
休息室的門大力的被撞開又迅速關上。

呼吸被掠奪的幾乎缺氧，還沒來的看清楚東南西北，文星伊整個人就被壓倒在偌大的牛皮長沙發上。

一手攬上眼前人還帶著一點汗濕的後頸，狠狠加深了吻的力道，直到下唇被咬了一口才吃痛的退開。

「看到女朋友特地來幫妳加油這麼開心啊？」

文星伊的歪嘴的壞笑，才幾天沒看到怎麼更讓人心跳加速了。  
金容仙心理是這麼想但沒有說出來，讓她聽到肯定又要被調戲一整天了，絕對不能回答她！

她伸手理了理散在沙發上的紫色髮尾。  
「不是說今天有個大勢藝人的編舞嗎？怎麼來了？」

「哼，那種廣播體操跳沒兩分鐘就氣喘吁吁的傢伙才沒資格跟我學，隨便找個伴舞老師教她就好了。」

「而且，在妳贏下冠軍腰帶的時候，我怎麼可以不在現場呢？」

「摁......」

金容仙的視線被身下的精實肉體給抓走，還一邊貼近吸取文星伊身上淡淡的柑橘香，一邊心不在焉的回話。

文星伊看著兩眼發直瘋狂視姦自己的小拳王，一邊羞紅了臉正想起身，冰涼的手卻已經沿著腰線長驅直入。

「喂！喂！喂！停！！！」  
文星伊連忙伸手壓住已經爬上小丘的鹹豬手。

「等等不就要比冠軍賽了嗎？」

「摁，說的也是。」  
金容仙頓了頓，抽出運動內衣裡的手然後離開了沙發，站起身脫下上衣，結實的背肌跟腹肌一覽無疑的暴露著。

「那就跳過前戲吧。」

蜜桃味的信息素在她撕下抑制貼的瞬間沖向房間的每個角落。

原本才鬆了一口氣的Omega馬上軟了腿，倒在沙發上動彈不得，身下的某個地方開始痠脹的難受，無法抑制的潮水也不停的分泌著。

一路從地下拳場賭命打上來的金容仙，在多年生死交關的磨練下，除了拳頭很致命之外，信息素也帶著強大的攻擊性，對手不小心打掉抑制貼導致全場來看比賽的Omega強制發情的事件過去也曾經發生過。但這是第一次，文星伊親自體驗到桃子味信息素這麼強大的侵略感。

「Um......」  
聽到身下的人用力抿著嘴扭動著身子，強忍住在強迫發情邊緣的呻吟時，金容仙才暫停了信息素的釋放。

「歐尼.....妳剛剛.....做..什」  
看著通紅的小臉，金容仙情不自禁的親了上去啃咬濕熱口腔裡小舌，正盡興的時候突然感覺到文星伊大力的抖了一 下。

「飄里妳.......？」  
Alpha起身拔開死抓住褲頭的那雙小手，一口氣拉下黑色的長褲。

Omega小小的腺體包在黑色的內褲下，整件內褲已經完全濕透，在無力反抗的狀態下被輕易地脫了下來，內裡依稀可以看到剛剛沾上的白濁。

「飄里這麼舒服嗎？只是接吻就射了嗎？」  
金容仙壞心的用手指輕輕彈了一下低下頭的小東西。  
文星伊緊咬著唇，眼眶通紅羞恥的簡直要哭了出來。  
「都是歐尼剛剛的信息素.....」

「飄里這麼喜歡我的信息素啊……那要獎勵妳了…」  
金容仙壞笑的讓文星伊不寒而慄卻又心動的要命，空氣中再次充滿刺激的蜜桃香，alpha握住疲軟的小小腺體，親親的舔吻再整個含入口中。

這次強大的信息素直接強制打開了發情的開關。  
文星伊再也無法忍受的尖叫出聲，被吞吐的小小腺體又脹又痛漸漸滴出淚珠。

「歐尼，拜託…......給我……」  
不停湧出蜜汁的小穴，空虛感更逼得文星伊快要發瘋，金容仙卻遲遲不肯向下攻略。

發情的痛苦讓文星伊再忍不住矜持，一股做氣起身脫去身上僅存的布料，將赤裸的自己送入金容仙的懷裡。

金容仙也脫去了衣物，面對面的讓文星伊坐在自己的大腿上，緊密的距離兩人交換著呼吸，信息素也糾纏出更黏膩的氣味，金容仙輕巧的手指從平坦略帶肌肉線條撫過，一路向下行往濕熱的穴口。

「我們飄里真的好可愛。」

金容仙溫柔探入秘徑的手指彷彿彈奏著樂器，淫靡的水聲跟omega動情的輕吟讓她快要受不了，但為了不讓最愛的人受傷，alpha還是細膩的開拓，當然能看到平常酷帥又欠揍的年下縮在自己懷裡紅著臉害羞顫抖的樣子，金容仙是永遠看不膩的。

文星伊在信息素刺激下，幾乎被慾望燒的失去理智，但同時全身卻又軟綿綿的連腰都動不了，只能金容仙放肆的給予刺激讓快感不斷的沖刷。

「歐尼……快點…不要再折磨我了…」

當金容仙抽出了帶著蜜汁的手指，再次轉移陣地玩弄omega的腺體時，文星伊再也受不了開口咬住金容仙頸後的腺體灌入柑橘味的信息素。

兩人的信息素彷彿融合成更強效的春藥，讓alpha原本就嚇人的size又大了一點，忍耐已經到達極限，她托起文星伊的臀將腺體送入，毫不留情的讓omega將碩大吞没至底。

「啊……啊………啊啊………」  
一直忍著音量的文星伊，瞬間被撐開填滿的感覺讓她完全失了神，斷斷續續叫出了讓alpha更加興奮的呻吟。

金容仙最愛的就是兩人結合時文星伊被自己滿足失神的樣子，雖然多次被文星伊嫌棄很變態，但每次她總是會刻意緩慢的進入欣賞那個美好的畫面。

但這次金容仙忍不住了，她不停的加快著抽送的速度，將omega的腿拉開，調整到兩人最為契合的角度，一下又一下的刺入，就像她致命的刺拳，每一個深入都讓文星伊感受到被掠奪和被深深的佔有的瘋狂。

兩人的瘋狂讓黑色沙發都泛著一層水光，而過度性奮的兩個人在腺體已經進入生殖腔成結射出一道滾燙的暖流後，才發現竟然不小心完成了正式標記，但心裡早就認定彼此的兩人並不以為意，只是沉醉在信息素甜蜜的交融裡，感受著彼此的深刻，放肆的親吻。

雖然兩個人的體力都很好，但在強制發情的疲憊下文星伊在第三次高潮後就昏死了過去，以至於完全錯過了金容仙奪下冠軍腰帶的瞬間。

而某個拳擊金牌得主，一點都不浪漫的拿著腰帶當做結婚戒指去求婚的故事，後來就變成小拳王一輩子都會被人拿來取笑的把柄了。


End file.
